creepy_creepsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Firth EXPOSED (What I think of David Firth)
| | | | David John FirthDescription _ David John Firth is an English animator, writer, musician, actor, voice actor, filmmaker, video artist and broadcaster. Best known for his "chav" like hit comical character Darren Devonshire aka Devvo. (Source: Wikipedia) _ Born: January 23, 1983 (age 36 years), Doncaster, United Kingdom (Fk the UK!) _ Help others by suggesting these missing facts: Height _ Albums: Drownscapes, Stringland, Lost Pop, Mangled Tape Memories, Inkbrush, Felt Crayons, Dead Wasps, Scribble Beats, A Kettle of Wealth, Old Pagger Ballads, The Eyelid Recording, The Very Best Of _ More Albums: Drownscapes (2017), Stringland (2014), Lost Pop (2015), The Eyelid Recording (2019), Country Classics (2006) (But he is stupid enough not to know he lives in Britain!), Toyboxica (2019), Noon (2011), My Spiritual Journey, Part 1 (Introductory Abbreviated Version) (2009, EP), From the Kapp Records Vaults, Vol. 2 (2013), Rock the Bop: Rare 50s and 60s Greats, Vol. 8 (2013), Rock the Bop: Rare 50s and 60s Greats, Vol. 5 (2013), Kapp Records Greatest Hits, Vol. 1 (2013), Boys Of Northern Soul, Vol. 2 (2008), Dylan Covers (2007), Rarities of the 50s and 60s, Vol. 5 (2013), Kapp Records Greatest Hits, Vol. 2 (2013), Rarities of the 50s and 60s, Vol. 8 (2013), From the Kapp Records Vaults, Vol. 1 (2013), From the Kapp Records Collection, Vol. 2 (2013), From the Kapp Records Collection, Vol. 1 (2013) _ Education: Hall Cross Academy, University of Lincoln _ Record labels: Brainfeeder, BNF Collection, Fat-Pie, 21-Music, Fat-Pie Records, IRIS MUSIC GROUP, JERRY JACKSON, Locust Toybox, Top Tracks, COUNT RECORDS, Diamond Days, Nu Day Records _ Genres: Ambient, R&B/Soul, Pop is a British man successful for the music and the videos he makes, even on YouTube. However, there are many demons that surround all of his projects. You will think life is creepy. You will think what you thought of life is creepy. You will think of things as creepy, such as eating food, how people look, harps, how people act, etc. Even though David does not have autism, many of his stuff looks like it was made by someone who had autism, being stupid at the same time. Without David knowing, In 2018, an African American teenager from Nebraska felt humiliated after seeing Mr Nightmare's 2nd video on YouTube regarding scary youtube channels. A clip that runs from 5:15 to 5:30 shows what humiliated the teenager. He saw a figure in the video who looked close like his little cousin, whom his little cousin wished to be a car mechanic when he grows up. Here are 6 pictures of the involved clip: Speaking of "Billy Masters has been quite a naughty boy. Don't you understand this? I SAID DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS?" or whatever that grotesque-looking creature said, that boy looks like Little Bill! | He looks close to looking like that teenager's cousin, whoever they both are! This isn't complex at all! It's embarrassing! | | | Of course, he does not look like Billy from Happy Wheels (SCREW YOU, BILLY!) This part of the clip was found at 5:24 | | | THIS DISGUSTS AND GRIEVES EVERYONE INCLUDING YOU! UGH, TALK ABOUT DIRTY BANANAGRAMS WITH GOO ALL OVER THEM! | YEAH, FORGET ABOUT IT ALL! | | | MANY PEOPLE WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN TO THIS WORLD, DAVID FIRTH! | | | Of course, the setting may not necessarily be a good place to start by the looks of it, even because of the weather. Many people find it hard to forget about him and his animations. They wish they could destroy everything in their brains and in their minds that involves him, his people, his creations, and his content (Of course, brains are the same as minds.) and they wish that they could completely forget about all of those things. Sometimes they can get stuck inside your head, and they of course can be forgotten about completely by doing something else like watching a movie, watching YouTube videos that don't talk about creepy channels or videos that don't inspire creepy channels or videos not inspired by creepy channels or videos that don't involve creepy channels or videos not made by creepy channels. Or you can listen to music or something like that. It's hard to overcome your thinking that life is creepy because it's an obsession that IS again, hard to overcome. It's also because that much of David Firth's works are also an obsession that you hardly can fight, but there is still hope. Forget about this dude, forget about how you found him in the first place, forget about the lies he tells in his content or other content not made by him but involving him and his works, because those lies can deceive us by making our brains and minds think that life is creepy, and avoid these things at ALL costs. | Everything about David Firth is fiction, unrealistic, and fabricated, even his content. There are stuff in there nobody has created. For example, what pictures do you see on this page? Yeah, everything about that clip in the video is fiction. Everything about it is also unrealistic, and it doesn't seem credible about anything in either way. It fabricates science and it doesn't talk about life the most credible way. Lets see 2 pictures of a field from UK, shall we? | | | | | | | | They don't look scary or creepy at all, do they? They don't look fabricated. Please take a moment to rethink from thinking of fields with a cloudy overcast above them as creepy or scary before reading the next 2 paragraphs below. Literally, there are demons everywhere in David Firth's content that can make you think of life as creepy. David Firth is a demon, too. In Hell, he will probably be forced to act like all of his stuff that belonged to his content as he burned to the bone, of course, on fire. He will probably be in a cube cell and in it be in a giant strong bedrock cube while getting attacked by all of his stuff while literally everything is burning on fire inside the bedrock cube. He will only be wearing a baby dirty diaper at the same time, which of course, is burning burning on fire too. No cloud of the world represents anything scary or creepy. No fog of the world represents anything scary or creepy. Life isn't creepy or scary in either way. It seems that David Firth has used the wrong setting for the video that we just talked about. Aside from that, none of his works are anywhere near good enough for any audiences in any universe. They aren't good enough for any Halloween events, either. So based on all evidence, David Firth is one of the WORST people man has ever known of, all because of the mind-controlling effects he has put in his works, which make people think that life is actually scary and creepy, which is not true at all. After you read this article, forget about everything involving or inspiring David Firth and his stuff, which should NEVER enter ALL minds or be remembered for ALL eternity.